


The Little Things

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAxisNeoluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/gifts).



Ryuko pulled her water bottle up to her lips, sipping on the water as she looked at the green grass around her. A small, content sigh passed through her lips as she pulled the bottle away, capping it before she set it back down on the blanket beneath her.

She looked down at Houka, who was currently napping on her lap, his glasses off and resting on the blanket within arm's reach. A small smile graced Ryuko's lips as she reached down, gently brushing some of Houka's blue hair from his forehead. He stirred slightly in response, but remained asleep.

She shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she looked up to see the pink cherry blossoms falling around them. Another chuckle passed through her lips and Ryuko looked back down at Houka, brushing some of her hair from her face as she did so.

 _What a cheesy scenario that we're in..._ Ryuko thought fondly as she looked back up and held her hand out, a few pink petals falling into the palm of her hand. She smiled and gently dropped the petals to the ground before she turned back to Houka. _It's like its straight out of an anime,_ she thought with a soft chuckle.

It was all Houka's idea anyway. He decided that at least once a year, he and Ryuko would go on one, cheesy, romantic date - just for the fun of it.

It was usually all about the small gestures with them. Like making the other's favorite for dinner when they were having a bad day, or maybe a small token or trinket to show one's appreciation - gift giving was usually limited to special celebrations. It was the small gestures like kisses on the forehead, not the lips, when saying good night or simply holding hands when sitting next to each other while watching TV.

They weren't one for the overly played out romances that everyone sees on TV, they much preferred the little things than going all out just to prove to their significant other that they loved them.

This year's cheesy date was a picnic under one of the blooming cherry blossom trees. Of course, it was Houka's idea. Ryuko was almost sure that Houka either had a book filled with dates like this kind, or he had a file in his laptop with date ideas. Either way, it was almost always Houka who did the suggestions for cheesy dates.

Ryuko didn't mind though. She thought it was fun to do something different than what they normally do.

A fond smile graced Ryuko's lips. _Things have certainly changed..._ Ryuko thought fondly.

Early on in their relationship, Houka mostly planned dates that he knew Ryuko would most likely enjoy. When dates started becoming predictable and boring, they dropped going out for dates because they both realized they just enjoyed each other's company the most.

Houka missed taking Ryuko out on dates, so they compromised on these cheesy ones once every year. 

Ryuko didn't mind.

Smiling, Ryuko leaned down and pressed her lips to Houka's forehead. He stirred and blinked his eyes open. He smirked up at her as he reached over to his glasses. "That's new, you're usually not one for public displays of affection," Houka noted as Ryuko pulled back so he could put his glasses on.

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Hm, I'm full of surprises," she teased a smirk on her lips.

"I know," Houka chuckled. "Three years we've been together and there's still so much that it don't know about you. My data is still lacking," he chuckled.

"So many unknown things about me," Ryuko mused as she pursed her lips, turning to look at the grass. "And so many things that will remain unknown to you," she smirked, glancing back at Houka.

His brows raised in amusement. "Is that a challenge, Mrs. Inumuta?" He questioned.

Ryuko laughed and glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger. "My last name isn't Inumuta yet. That's another four months from now," she said.

Houka smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Ryuko's hair. "Can't wait," he said.

"Hmm, me neither." She smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to Houka's as the pink cherry blossoms fell around them.

 

FIN.


End file.
